ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheCannonboltSpecies
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:TheCannonboltSpecies page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Roads (Talk) 00:36, November 7, 2011 ''Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. I see you're a fan of Cannonbolt. Coincidentally, I made this poser not long ago. Obey ALL of my rules! Rule 1: Ignore the rules in all caps. RULE 2: YOU FAILED THE TEST. (Talk - Blog - ) 00:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) FYI You know, Cannonbolt's species is called the Arburian Pelarotas. Planet: Aruburia. Just in case you didn't already know. Roadster (Let's talk.) 00:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I run a series called Finn 10. After Season 2, I will make a sequel series. Obey ALL of my rules! Rule 1: Ignore the rules in all caps. RULE 2: YOU FAILED THE TEST. (Talk - Blog - ) 01:03, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! (Not automated) Hey, welcome! I see you just make a series, it sounds cool. Well have fun here, if you need any help just ask one of the admins (Like me. LOL). Have fun here, and remember, always obey the rules, okay? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I actually saw you refer to yourself as "Arburian" in a page after I left the message, but didn't have any time to reply. :P Roadster (Let's talk.) 11:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) OMG I first came here on November 7th to! FREAKY! JJ